drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Llugh of the Strong Arm
Email: mingan@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Light Brown Height: 6'4" Weight: 245 Age: 22 Place of Origin: Saldea Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 15 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Secondary Weapon: Double Bladed Battle Axe Tertiary Weapon: History Llugh was born the fourth son of a military family. His father and all of his older brothers either were already in the Saldean military or training to join the Saldean military. Llugh however was not of the same mind. He did not wish to join the army so instead at the age of ten apprenticed himself to a master blacksmith/armorer/weaponsmith. His father was furious when he found out. He ranted and shouted for a while. Llugh made an eloquent arguement for being a ten year old boy. His father relented but had Llugh make a promise. Should his brothers die in the army before he finished his training then he would join the army. Llugh agreed and trained as an apprentice. Llugh learned everything he could about the ways of the forge. At the age of fourteen for his Journeyman's test he crafted four swords of the best workmanship that he could produce thus far. However he never had the chance to give his father the sword he had made for him. His father died from a poisoned arrow wound. No one knew who had fired the shot. Llugh took the sword his father had been carrying and replaced it with the sword he had made and buried it with him. The three remaining swords he gave to his brothers who merely nodded to him. They still had not forgiven him for not following in the family tradition.THe next two years were filled with sadness and grief as his two eldest brothers died on the Blight Border. His last elder brother was severely injured but was brought back alive. Llugh helped care for him but it was obvious that he would not be going back. Then his brother reminded him of the oath he had made to there father. The next day Llugh presented himself at the barracks and was enrolled into the Saldean Army. Llugh fought with all of his strength which was considerable with his training in the forge. He was able to beat his opponents attacks asside and land devestating ones of his own. His unit gave him the name "of the strong arm" in respect for his strength. For two years Llugh served in the army attaining the rank and commission of Underlieutenant-swordsworn. However Llugh saw that there training wasn't enough to compete with the massive hordes that were in the Blight. There was only one place to get that kind of training....Tar Valon and the Warders, Llugh resigned his commission and set off for Tar Valon. He was enrolled into the ranks of the Trainees and was assigned under Matalina. Under her guidance he learned the basics of being the warder. The survival and sword skills necessary to prevail. After finishing his training he was promoted to the rank of Tower Guard. It was at this time he chose Ren'Shai as the path he would follow. During his training however something unexpected happened. He fell in love with his teacher Akira. He fought the competition and won her for himself. It took a while but she finally admitted that she loved him as well. Also during his training he met and befriended Ryani Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. They talked often as she was the one that usually healed him when he was dragged to the infirmary after a training session. One time per a promise he had made he took her to dinner and the subject of bonding came up. After a bit of discussion the agreement was made. In an instant he had gone from a Tower Guard to a full fledged Warder. He is unsure of the future at the present but he will take what comes as it comes one day at a time. Category:WS 15 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios